Curiosity Took the Bait
by Dreams-Denials
Summary: Somehow, after finally calming down, Yukio realized something worse than having a demon as a brother: He was attracted to Rin. Damn, is this his kink or something? Incest!


Oh wow, my first Ao no Exorcist fanfic. I missed this. I've always loved Rin, and well, Yukio. Haha, I guess they're kind of a package? And if you think about it, they both have that brother-complex...kinda.

_It's rated M! Haha, I'm quite nervous about this._

**Well, enjoy this! **

* * *

Okumura Yukio was a man of his words, a man full of high standards and expectations. No one would've thought that he was related with Okumura Rin in some way. He was his twin, in fact. The latter was simply his opposite. Rin lived his life according to his own rules and his own standards. He lived as if he was playing a game whereas Yukio lived cautiously and analytically. Despite their differences, they still carry a high respect for each other.

That is, until Rin had to face the truth about his – their – birth. Memories were recalled and some were forgotten. All those hateful comments about him being a demon, a son of Satan, a monster…all caused him great pain. But as he grew, as he matured, he realized that he still have his younger brother who was forsaken from this goddamn tragedy. He saw hope.

That is, until Yukio had told him about his secret together with his hidden anger towards his brother. Everything changed from then on. Awkwardness surfaced as fast as their curiosities were piqued.

Not that they'll confess that to the other.

Rin was interested in becoming an exorcist, in order to avenge his former guardian, Fujimoto. On the way, he became concerned with the people around him, his responsibilities, and even more with his brother.

Yukio, on the other hand, was curious and fascinated with his brother – probably not in the same way Rin has thought about. There are times when his eyes would just follow the curves of Rin's tail whenever it's on view, and there are times when his tongue would automatically poke his canines whenever he remembered the sharp fangs of Rin.

But when his logical and rational side got a hold of him again, he would continuously tell himself that he ought to stop thinking about his brother before it was too late.

Without him realizing, it _was _already too late.

Yukio's curiosity gradually evolved to attraction.

"…Yukio, aren't you gonna eat your food?" The soft voice of Rin filled and clogged his ears. Yukio immediately snapped from his trance and threw an alert look at his brother sitting in front of him. His large eyes were distracted when Rin took a bite of his dinner. Everything slowed down in Yukio's world, and watching Rin eat his food became his priority that moment.

His glasses fogged slightly, and as much as he was tempted to wipe his glasses, he'd rather not miss the sight before him. Oblivious, Rin grabbed his glass of water and drank. His lashes fluttered closed as he relished the feeling of smooth liquid trailing down his throat. Yukio's breathing became erratic as he watched a little amount of liquid flow out of the corner of Rin's mouth before his tongue darted out to lick his moist lips.

Turning his glance away when Rin raised an eyebrow at him, he was startled, to say the least, when he saw Ukobach, their cooking familiar, staring at him intently.

"Eat already, Yukio. You're worrying the little shit over there." Rin said indifferently, all the while chewing another bite. Yukio apologetically smiled at Ukobach before turning his attention to the plate served before him.

The remaining of their dinner was uneventful to either of the twins. Rin was left to take care of the dishes while Yukio walked down the hall to take a bath before going to bed. His mind was still in a trance and he thought that it'll probably calm down after he bathes.

But he couldn't take his nii-san off his mind, his dirty, scandalous, little mind.

"Ah. Maybe I should've asked him to go together with me…" Clutching his towel, Yukio contemplated on whether he should go for it or not. Rin was a surprising guy, and even if Yukio had claimed that he fully well knows his brother, he didn't know if Rin would agree with his idea. But then again, he has a right to take a bath with Rin, since they are, after all, brothers.

Carefully pushing his glasses back to his face, he went back to fetch Rin.

The sound of the running faucet was not the only noise in the kitchen. Aside from the slapping of plates, a low off-beat hum can be heard in the kitchen. Their dining area has its lights closed while a bright light shone from the kitchen, so Yukio made sure to slowly walk, avoiding the chairs and tables.

"Nii-san, care to take a bath with me? It's just once in a while…" Yukio trailed off, his voice getting weaker as another word left his mouth. He heard the faucet close and a shuffle, his heart pounding hard in its ribcage, but what he heard the most was Rin's affirmative, "Sure."

A man shouldn't stare at another man's body, that, Yukio was sure. He was thoroughly disappointed with himself but he continued to stare at Rin's bare back before his eyes followed the pale hands pulling down the latter's jeans. Heat once again fogged his glasses as he scrutinized the body in front of him. Although pale and slender, Rin still had obvious muscles. His broad shoulders, muscular torso, average waist, round yet firm ass, well-shaped legs…everything about him turned Yukio on, and now, Yukio's kind of regretting his decision to bathe with Rin.

"Oi, why are you still dressed? Take off everything, now." Rin's commanding voice echoed in the tiled bathroom. Without Yukio realizing it, Rin had already entered the tub after he took off his clothes. Yukio suddenly became guilty of staring too much. "I, uh, wait…my glasses…" Yukio took off his glasses with calm hands, still continuing his calm façade. He was aware that the other was watching him undress himself just as how he watched the other undress himself earlier. Off came the shirt, but before he took his pants off, he glanced at Rin.

He was watching him with half-lidded eyes.

Yukio blinked. Maybe it was because of the hot water?

Rin propped his crossed arms on the side of the tub to casually support his head. Something was wrong with Yukio, he noticed. Yukio wasn't one to slip away from reality, and he always does things immediately. Something was wrong. Rin thought he'd better keep an eye out for his younger brother.

Yukio paused, embarrassed to discard his pants. He knew that he wasn't wearing any boxers today, and with Rin watching him, he suddenly felt dirty. He even felt himself half-hard already from all the tension. Even after he gave a cold look to Rin, his nii-san just wouldn't glance away.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, calming himself as to will his arousal away.

But air came in contact with his right ear, and he felt a presence in front of him. He snapped his eyes open only to let his jaw drop.

Rin was in front of him, his curious eyes boring into his. Both arms were extended beside his head, as if pinning and cornering him on the wall. Rin's lips were dangerously close to his, and Yukio's hands retreated to his sides when he felt some wet, heated skin come in contact.

Here he was, pinned on the wall, only in his pants with a very naked – and wet – Rin in front of him.

"Hey, is something wrong? Yukio…?" Rin concernedly asked the paralyzed man between his arms. He didn't care if droplets of water wet the wooden floor, or if his mind was hazy with all the heat from the tub…all he cared about was his brother. He knew that whatever was in the mind of Yukio right now was important.

So he was going to have Yukio talk.

"Nii-san…go on ahead, I'll follow you there after I-" Yukio said in his most stable voice when Rin cut him off. "Yukio! Fuck, what's wrong with you today?" Rin was near shouting and it hurt Yukio's ears. He tried to struggle away from Rin, but every move he made only made his position worse. The rough feel of his pants rubbed on him and he knew that he was dead. He was aroused. Dead on hard. His eyes were locked on Rin's own, trapping them and hoping that Rin wouldn't suddenly glance down.

But when he didn't answer, Rin pushed himself away and for a split second, Yukio felt disappointed rather than relief. Rin smiled apologetically to him before going back to the tub, "Sorry, I lost my cool. Yukio~ come here already, it's no fun."

He pouted. His goddamn demon of a brother pouted at him.

The nerve on his dick just throbbed and he found himself cornered about what he was going to do. Grabbing the nearby towel, he wrapped it on his waist before pulling down his jeans in one swift motion. Rin's eyes narrowed when Yukio hissed. "Yukio? Are you hurt or something? Is that why you-"

"_No._ Nii-san, don't you think watching another man strip is strange?" Yukio asked not only Rin, but himself. Rin let out a loud chuckle while Yukio sneakily stepped in the tub, pulling the towel away before a part of it touched the water. "Yukio, come on, we're brothers! And…_you were watching me awhile ago as well-." _

Yukio slipped and sputtered on some water. Rin moved closer to him to pat him hard on the back, smirking.

"Nii-san! To make an accusation like that! Haa." Yukio slapped his hand away, and when he remembered his situation, he tried to will his erection down. How he even had this problem, he'll never know. He wasn't this kind of man with this kind of problem before, but now, it was clearly taking revenge on him.

Rin crawled to the other side of the tub, which was large enough to accumulate to 3 or 4 people, and entangled his legs with Yukio's. Rin was surely giving him a hard time since during every chance his dick might go down, Rin would move, lick his lips, wash his hair, or flex some taut muscles. If he was doing those on purpose, Yukio didn't know.

After a few more deadly minutes in the tub with Rin, Yukio sighed in relief when his older brother stepped outside, preparing to wash himself with the shower. Wrapping a towel on his hips, Rin called out to Yukio, "Yukio! I'll wash your back for you!"

Finally, Yukio managed to calm himself down, but Yukio glared at him to which, he just smirked.

"Hey, it's just once in a while…" Rin grabbed Yukio's shoulders and hauled him into a standing position. In a panic state, Yukio grabbed a towel and hurriedly wrapped it loosely on his waist. Rin was watching him again with a raised brow, his tail curling behind him in excitement.

Opening the shower, Rin knelt behind a seated Yukio, washing his back. Scrubbing here and there, and sometimes pushing hard on some spots to ease the tense muscles and knots. While Yukio found this quite relaxing, he just had to give himself away. When the rubbing and massaging stopped, Yukio glanced back at him with questioning eyes.

"Yukio…you're hard. Is it because of me?" Letting the husky voice fill his ears first, he turned sharply when he understood what Rin meant.

Oh _fuck._

Yukio darted off without another look, which was a shame, since he didn't see the devilish and proud smirk that graced Rin's handsome facial features. Chuckling to himself, he washed himself too.

The glasses of Yukio sat on Rin's bedside table. The door was slightly ajar, and a tail swished back and forth underneath the covers. Rin was reading another manga of Yukio yet again, but the real reason was that, he was waiting for Yukio to come back. After the incident earlier, even though he searched the halls and called out for Yukio, the latter still did not appear.

And now, he was starting to worry. But all fear left him when he heard some footsteps nearing the door. He placed the manga on the table, glanced at his katana, before he sat at the edge of his bed. The shadow of Yukio entered the room, and a hand flicked off the light. Rin became startled. He fidgeted his shirt as he watched Yukio close the door silently. Prepared to talk and apologize, Rin stood up and blocked Yukio's path.

"Look, Yukio, I'm sorry, really. I, uh, was kind of pushy earlier." Rin peeked at Yukio, trying to discern what the other boy was feeling or thinking. When Yukio stepped closer to him, he knew he had to do something. He tried coercing Yukio to talk to him, but the only response he got was, "Keep quiet."

Without further notice, he was pushed to the bed with a feverish mouth on top of his. Yukio released him and licked his lips before diving in again. This time, Rin responded. His hands rested on Yukio's neck with his fingers curling on his hair. He opened his mouth and let Yukio inside, tasting him, fighting him. A trail of saliva escaped from the corner of Rin's open mouth down to his neck. Their teeth clashed, and tongues twisted with each other, despite the need for air. When they finally adjusted out of their shirts, Yukio started to drag his kisses down from Rin's lips to his jaw, neck, and collarbone. He nipped parts of Rin's sensitive skin, making his marks, uncaring if they can be seen or not. Still dragging his lips downwards, he reached a nipple. He brought his fingers to play with the other one, as his mouth was busy licking and sucking the hardening bud.

"A-ahh, Yukio…" Rin moaned, his hands fisting already Yukio's hair. When his fists started to hurt Yukio, the younger bit and sucked his nipple hard. Blindly searching for the other pair, he licked Rin's freshly washed skin. His hand groped Rin's tensed stomach, finally coming in contact with his dark trail of hair. Yukio was pulled into another messy kiss when his hand palmed his older brother's clothed erection.

Rin bucked and sought the heat of Yukio's sweaty hands, he wanted friction, and he wanted the release which he knew was still far away from him. Yukio pressed his hand even harder and softly raked his nail on the underside of Rin's clothed cock. The demon groaned in slight pain. Afterwards, Yukio placed his mouth at the edge of Rin's boxers and pulled them down while Rin sucked and played with his fingers.

"Yukio, damnit, why so slow…?" Rin complained about Yukio's sucking. The latter's hands held down Rin's hips as to refrain him from thrusting into his mouth enough to gag. Yukio licked the pulsing vein on his cock before sucking with sloppy noises. One of his hands released Rin's hip to grope, squeeze, and rub his balls. Rin, who was seducing Yukio earlier, turned into a messy heap who kept moaning and groaning. Yukio ran his tongue to the slit of Rin's head and pushed it. The pre-cum that was oozing from him amused Yukio, who gently lapped all what Rin can give him.

"Don't stop..!" Yukio looked at Rin as he kissed his thighs, he thought Rin was the shy type, but no, he was the loud one. He thought that the loud people were quiet and shy in bed, but he was wrong. Rin wasn't completely naïve or dense in this matter either. Yukio let out a dragged moan when Rin inserted his tail in Yukio's boxers to pull it down before automatically wrapping itself around Yukio's erection to pump it. The nearly-sharp end of his tail, slicked with his pre-cum, teased and poked the slit, almost entering his urethra. The moan he released vibrated on Rin and nearly drove him wild.

With his last strength before he completely becomes a pile of goo under Yukio, he wrapped his legs on his younger brother's waist and forced him to face him. "Fuck me, Yukio." Rin bluntly ordered the stunned Yukio. He gave Rin's head one last suck before he pushed back Rin's legs and bent down.

"…we've got no lube." Hurriedly, Rin took his fingers into his mouth and gave long licks and sucks, thoroughly coating them with his saliva.

Unable to do anything besides watching, Yukio dipped his head and licked his hole. Quivering and pink, he pushed his tongue to see what reaction Rin will make. The other one just moaned, and the tail that was still wrapped on his cock tightened and jerked. Yukio wasn't satisfied. He licked again before he started rimming Rin. "S-stop! I'll cum if you- Oh fuck, just fuck me already before I shove my tail up your ass!"

Yukio quickly took his tongue and fingers. Nervously, he inserted a finger, and then two, as he tried to prepare his brother's ass for him. Rin squirmed, unleashed a chain of dirty words, before he got used to Yukio's fingers that was scissoring him. After a few more minutes of preparing him, Yukio thought he was ready as Rin's tail retreated to his side.

He spat on his hand and rubbed ferociously on his thick cock, excited. Finally, he entered Rin's tight heat. Everything around him was a daze, and it was hard to believe that he was already inside his brother. The beeping of the clock, the creaks the bed made, and their loud pants and moans filled and raped his ears. He promised himself to not forget this heavenly feeling of being inside Rin's ass.

His gentle thrusts became erratic and hard, hitting that spot that made Rin growl and scratch his back. As he was about to wrap his hand around Rin's arousal, he noticed his tail languidly pumping and stroking himself to completion. Yukio smiled at the face Rin was making at him, the one that screamed, _'Damnit, I want to come already!'_

Granting him what he wanted, Yukio pulled back until he was outside, and then rammed back with full energy.

The katana no longer stood beside Rin's bed, but instead was laying on the floor together with Yukio's glasses that had fallen halfway their intercourse. Boxers that were discarded earlier were on a heap together with their shirts at the end of the bed. A tired Yukio was still above a similarly tired Rin. Both of them knew that they have to move, especially Yukio, who was still inside Rin. He felt strange, that when he moved his legs or hips, a wet feeling would emerge. Their stomachs were wet from Rin's release, but neither cared.

All they cared about was that they had a great time.

"Ha, should we call this our special brotherly bond?" Yukio asked, his lips lazily sucking Rin's throat. The latter just groaned and rolled his eyes. Sighing, Yukio pushed himself off the smaller boy and when he moved out, warm cum spilled from Rin's stretched hole. He scrunched his face in disgust and stress, "Oh great, how am I gonna wash that? Stick my fingers in?"

"I'll help you tomorrow. Let's just sleep right now, it was so tiring." Rin grinned at him before muttering darkly, "I _will_ have my revenge on you, Yukio!"

Yukio watched him fall asleep as his mind was still clouded with questions and thoughts. Why wasn't Rin angry? Or why didn't he fight back? Maybe the other also wanted this, but this was never in Yukio's mind in the first place. Yes, they were close and they care for each other, but no one would've thought that things would end this way.

'_Oh well, as long as we're good with it.'_ Yukio pulled the covers on top of them and glanced at the time before fatigue overcame him.

Let's just say their curiosities took the bait.

But all was well that ended well.

* * *

~Owari~

I'm...embarrassed. Every time I write smut fics like this, I feel shy to show them to people. Oh well, now you've seen it.

**So...what do you think? Heh, please tell me if there's something wrong with...um, yeah. Be kind!**


End file.
